


时差

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Relationships: Hiromichiko, ひろみちこ - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. 城之内篇

**城之内第一视角**  
  
  
  
“早，城之内”  
  
我醒过来，发现她正撑着脑袋望着我。  
  
“啊大门さん...早啊”  
  
我正要伸个懒腰，却突然发现自己一丝不挂。  
  
“啊！”  
  
慌忙钻回被子。  
  
“昨晚——”  
  
“啊，昨晚啊——”  
  
她贴近了我，压低声音摆出一副不得了的样子。  
  
“城之内好像还在那个时区没回来似的”  
  
“诶？那是什么意...思”  
  
虽然我也记得我在晕晕乎乎倒时差这件事，但她那表情...绝对意有所指。  
  
“体力简直像白天一样好的不得了～”  
  
半眯着眼扬起了下巴，笑着这么说。  
  
“胡说什么！”  
  
一把推开她，慌忙转过身去。  
  
我昨天晕成那样她还...  
  
有够恶劣。  
  
扯住被子把脸一埋。决心不再理她。  
  
“诶...你怎么啦”  
  
“...”  
  
“城之内？”  
  
伸手晃了晃我的肩。  
  
说了不理就是不理。  
  
“不要这样嘛～我开玩笑的啊”  
  
开玩笑？  
  
“你昨天倒头就睡了啊。真的什么都没做”  
  
语气里满是不甘心。  
  
诶...这么说起来，我好像确实没有关于后来的记忆。  
  
真是的...总是因为她冲昏头。  
  
不，等等，还是得谨慎点。最近这人总喜欢拿我开玩笑，也不知道到底哪句真哪句假。  
  
もう...讨厌死了。  
  
“那为什么...都没穿衣服？”  
  
我仔细搜寻着仅有的线索，企图拆开她的胡言乱语，揪出真相来。  
  
但仍然是抱着被子一动不动——当然不能，这么轻易就转身屈服。  
  
“城之内连这都忘了？”  
  
“我？”  
  
“看来你昨天是真的困啊...”  
  
“喂——先回答我的问题...什么都没做的话至少不是现在这样的吧？”  
  
我转过头瞪了她一眼。  
  
“一开始又不知道你累的会睡着嘛！”  
  
着急着自证清白的她，撇起了嘴。  
  
“而且为什么要都怪我嘛，城之内明明是自己主动——”  
  
“那种事...才没有!!”  
  
我赶紧否认着把头扭了回去。  
  
但脑子里确实回想起了自己一些...与她有关的迫不及待。  
  
啊真是的...城之内！  
  
倒个时差而已怎么也会行为失控...  
  
  
  
我还以为自己对于倒时差一直很擅长。  
  
以往每次不论去哪儿，都不怎么费力就能调好状态。这回可能是出发前就没休息好，飞机上虽然也在努力睡，但持续的噪音和高空的压力总让人觉得，睡觉也成了一件很费力气的事。  
  
到家的时候明明还是傍晚，整个人却瘫在沙发里，眼都睁不开的那种疲软。  
  
困到这种程度，已经每一闭眼就是一个梦。  
  
比如刚刚那一秒的梦，是大门回来了。  
  
下一个梦，是摇摇晃晃走过去想搂住她的我，被稳稳接住了。  
  
隐约记得一句带着笑意的「欢迎回来」。  
  
然后是不知道是谁先开始的吻。  
  
不会是我吧...  
  
诶，真的是我？  
  
但一边让我靠着，一边引着我走进卧房的——绝对都是她。  
  
再之后，就是和她身上熟悉的香味一起跌进了床里。我让身体随着心的节奏，向她倾泻着自己积压已久的想念。  
  
她很明白，于是照单全收。  
  
直到两个人坦诚相对。  
  
再睁眼就是现在。  
  
原来这些...都不是梦啊。  
  
  
  
只是这么想想都觉得脸在发烫了。  
  
但之后的事我真的记不得了。或许她这次说的是真话吧。  
  
“呐...城之内。说真的，你现在好些没？”  
  
“嗯？...”  
  
我的声音从被子里发出来，闷闷的。  
  
“时差啊。昨天晕的那么狠，累坏了吧”  
  
这次她的手，轻轻搭了搭我的右臂。  
  
“还好啦”  
  
这诚恳的关心，让我对自己刚才冤枉她还感到有点儿不好意思。  
  
于是假装很自然地转过身来。  
  
但继续把头低着埋在被子里。  
  
“别生气了吧”  
  
“我没有”  
  
“真的？...”  
  
她往我这边靠了靠。伸手环过腰，小心翼翼地把我搂在了怀里。  
  
“嗯”  
  
我没有反抗。  
  
“那还要再睡一会吗”  
  
“现在几点了？”  
  
“五点多一会儿”  
  
“这么早，再睡一会吧”  
  
“嗯，睡吧”  
  
蜷在她的怀里，安心极了。  
  
虽然常常会拿我寻开心，但偶尔也会好好照顾着我的大门さん，格外让人依赖啊。  
  
怪不得只是出去半个月，也会想她想的难以自持。  
  
现在...看来时差又在作祟了。  
  
睡不着。  
  
“怎么啦，睡不着吗”  
  
她又看透我了。轻轻地问了一句。  
  
“有一点吧...大门怎么知道”  
  
“你睡着的时候是另一种呼吸”  
  
“还真仔细。不愧是大门先生啊”  
  
抬起头看看她认真的脸，明明没有什么好笑的事，我却笑出了声来。  
  
“笑什么嘛”  
  
她也笑了。  
  
“没有啊”  
  
被她的温暖包围着，发自心底的幸福吧。  
  
“呐，城之内”  
  
她把脑袋伸过来，蹭了蹭我。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“想你啦”  
  
“诶...”  
  
突然的直球。我心里轻轻一颤。  
  
“昨天就说过啦，但估计你忘了所以再说一次”  
  
不正经惯了的人，突然这么正经一次，是让人很难抗拒的。  
  
“我...也想大门さん了”  
  
那我也返还足够的诚意吧。  
  
“我知道的哦”  
  
她笑了。  
  
“昨天也就听了几十遍“  
  
“！...”  
  
这人，正经不过三秒。我真想照着那脑袋给上一巴掌。  
  
这种事...你就算知道也不用告诉我好吗。  
  
太丢人了。  
  
“这么大力气...你这根本就醒了嘛，怎么可能睡得着”  
  
她反应更快，扣住我的腰不让挣脱。  
  
“要你管！”  
  
我又羞又恼，抬眼瞪她。  
  
“那，不然谁来管呢”  
  
她毫不在意，骄傲的眉毛微微一挑。  
  
“你！唔——”  
  
不由分说，吻了上来。  
  
  
  
“昨天可是城之内你先...”  
  
“说什么「想你想你」的...还以为你喝了酒...”  
  
“还...自己睡着把我晾在一边”  
  
“才知道原来还能中途睡着啊...”  
  
  
  
“不许再说了！！...”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
她松开我，试探地看看我的表情。  
  
但，没有要停下的意思。  
  
“呼......给我专心一点啊”  
  
脸已经不知道烫成什么样了。  
  
“这样啊...御意！”  
  
就算看过无数遍也还是会想，怎么会有这么灿烂的笑容啊。  
  
  
  
大门未知子的世界里，不会有“未完成”的事。  
  
如果一次不行，那就两次。  
  
这...简直就像我当年的手术。  
  
总觉得又上钩了呢。  
  
但是。今天不上班，真好啊。  
  
  
  



	2. 大门篇

  
**城之内第一视角**  
  
  
  
“我回来了！”  
  
“欢迎回——诶？！”  
  
我冲出厨房，确实是那个外科医没错。  
  
“不是说夜里才到？我都准备好要去接你了”  
  
“不想麻烦城之内嘛。从家里到机场很远吧。就把降落时间往后谎报了好几个小时”  
  
边推行李进门，边朝我扮了个鬼脸。  
  
“真是的...以后还能不能信你了”  
  
“提前见到我了，是不是很开心？”  
  
完全不理会我，反倒一脸臭屁。  
  
...总是这样。  
  
“开心，开心行了吧——”  
  
拨开堆在沙发边的箱子，准备走过去帮她理行李。  
  
“看来大门时差倒的不错啊，还有精神在这里自我感觉良好”  
  
“那当然，这种小事我怎么会失败嘛”  
  
我每次都在想，这家伙到底是听不懂我的讽刺，还是故意不接茬？  
  
行李只有两箱，不算太多。但明显回来的时候重了不少。打开一看——  
  
至少大半箱都是吃的。  
  
唉，很有她的风格了。  
  
“城之内你看！这个这个——超好吃！还有这个——我每天都在买！...”  
  
像个孩子似的兴奋地在那一堆零食里面翻来翻去，掏出一件件宝藏，可劲儿往我手里塞。  
  
“好啦好啦...先收起来喔，我拿不下了——”  
  
“还有这个这个！太好吃了！我都想因为这个留在那儿了！唉”  
  
她突然表情忧伤。像是再也见不到某位老友似的。  
  
“哦，是吗？那就留在那儿啊。还回来干嘛”  
  
“也想让城之内尝一尝嘛”  
  
虽然表面上毫不在意地绕过了我的醋坛子，又总能用她的方式干脆利落地给坛子封上口。  
  
这家伙，让人说什么好呢。  
  
“那真是谢谢大门さん啦”  
  
鬼使神差地伸手揉了揉那个脑袋。  
  
是两个人许久不见之后的第一个亲密接触。  
  
“啊...”  
  
她还有点不好意思了。  
  
“噢...菜还切了一半放在那，我先去处理一下吧”  
  
我好像也...底气不足。  
  
“本来想做好便当放好等你回来的。行李要我帮忙的话等下一起？”  
  
“没关系没关系。城之内去忙吧，我自己来就好。”  
  
“那好。要收拾整齐哦，别乱丢”  
  
“知道～”  
  
  
能提前见到她的确是开心。虽然计划被她这小谎言打乱，但也没什么大碍。  
  
真是。这么远的路，非要自己回来干嘛。  
  
明明十几个小时的时差会让身体疲惫不堪的。  
  
逞强。  
  
不过现在倒是多出了好几个小时的空余了。  
  
既然这样。看了看现有的食材。  
  
「今天做的丰盛些吧」  
  
这么想着，开始了发挥。  
  
  
  
一开始外面总有乒乒砰砰的乱响，惹得我时不时就要提醒她小心一点。又不知道过了多久，感觉饭菜快差不多了，就让她去洗个澡准备吃饭。  
  
但没人回应。  
  
这才想起来外面似乎安静很久了。  
  
“大门？”  
  
走出去一看——  
  
什么嘛。时差倒的明明很失败啊。  
  
只看见她在沙发上坐着，手撑在腿上，面前是刚摊开的第二箱行李。看来是思考要怎么整理的时候睡着的。  
  
那副样子实在好笑。  
  
但也。看着很累。  
  
于是轻轻走过去想叫醒她。虽然于心不忍，但现在这么睡的话，晚上又该睡不着了。  
  
“城...之内...”  
  
竟然醒着么？...  
  
眼睛明明闭着。  
  
累的都说梦话啦。  
  
“我...我想城之内...”  
  
诶？...  
  
虽然她这种话我早就习以为常，但每次听到还是会...  
  
やばい。  
  
“想城之内做的饭...了”  
  
好吧。原来这样啊。  
  
“那你还睡？起来吃饭”  
  
本来想轻轻叫醒她的。  
  
现在，嘛，无所谓了。  
  
“哇啊啊——”  
  
她防御性的睡眠突然被侵扰，整个人吓的瞬间回归现实。  
  
“啊...我...”  
  
“就知道吃”  
  
没好气地拍了一下她的肩，我扭头就走。  
  
留下她在原地，还睡眼惺忪。  
  
  
  
晚饭结束，又泡完澡，她看起来清醒了不少。  
  
我让她去沙发上歇着。  
  
行李什么的还是我来吧。  
  
“没事啊，我自己来就好”  
  
“下午是谁信誓旦旦说不会失败，又在沙发上睡成那样？”  
  
“那是天气热嘛...容易犯困”  
  
你看。被我抓到把柄了吧。  
  
“不过我现在真的挺清醒了，城之内去洗澡吧。今天也一直在忙吧。这边东西不多了，我来就行”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“嗯”  
  
好吧，再信她一回。  
  
“收拾完我就去床上等你”  
  
“哈？说什么呢你”  
  
她到底是怎么面不改色提出这种征询的。  
  
“认真的吗？某人可是困的不行了吧”  
  
“怎么会！我早醒了。而且饭也吃饱了，现在特～别有精神诶”  
  
“是嘛。那行，一会儿让我看看能有多精神”  
  
留下一个意味深长的眼神，我转身走了。  
  
其实心里没抱太大期待。  
  
不是我不想。毕竟也很久没...  
  
但她那样子我估计，很快又得睡着了。  
  
还是让她先好好休息吧。  
  
等我洗完澡出来，惊讶地发现行李确实都收拾好了。  
  
我绕到沙发那边一看——  
  
噗，果不其然。这会儿那人已经歪在沙发上眯瞪起眼睛了。  
  
外科医也是人啊。  
  
时差这东西，你以为自己掌控的很好，身体却没那么容易认同。  
  
虽然对我们来说，夜班也是常有的事，但像这样把身体已经熟悉的白天黑夜整个儿颠倒，还是没那么快调整过来。  
  
不过她好像没完全睡着。  
  
  
感觉到我走过来了，她稍微歪了歪脑袋。  
  
“博美？“  
  
“嗯”  
  
“我没睡哦”  
  
我被她逗乐了。  
  
还在强打精神呢。  
  
“干嘛说这个”  
  
“在等你啊”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“想你了诶”  
  
“不是想我的料理？”  
  
“不只...和博美有关的，都想”  
  
才发现她喊的是，博美。  
  
心里一紧。  
  
“真是的...知道啦。去，回房间好好睡一觉吧。”  
  
“说好一起...的呢”  
  
她摇摇晃晃站起来，看起来晕乎乎的。  
  
“你哦...这种时候还想着...？”  
  
“说好的嘛”  
  
迷迷糊糊的声音，是在跟我撒娇吗。  
  
“都困成这样了...还这么？”  
  
“嗯，想”  
  
气息是软的。语气却斩钉截铁。  
  
“会中途睡着的吧”  
  
“我又不是博美ちゃん”  
  
“哟，还记仇呢”  
  
“...谁让你——”  
  
“好啦，那今天补回来喔，未-知-子-”  
  
不等她的脸进一步涨红，我拉过她进了卧室。  
  
这个笨蛋怕是不知道，我有多想她。  
  
  
  
  
 **大门第一视角**  
  
  
只要有想完成的事情，就一定会坚持到底。  
  
小小困意不足为惧。  
  
但是说实话，自己的种种表现已经完全出于下意识，毕竟半睡半醒的时候头脑很难清醒，我也说不清楚到底是什么在控制着自己的行为了。  
  
我可能是把这些当成了梦吧。毕竟在梦里...什么都敢做。  
  
我就...那么那么想吗？  
  
也许吧。看见她，一刻也不愿多等。  
  
  
回过神来的时候，就只看见那双清亮的眼。  
  
刚刚燃起的欲望正从眼角眉梢侵入。发现了我目光的停留，立刻放火烧出一道好看的弯度。  
  
是为了吸引我停留吗。  
  
天呐。难道还觉得不够有吸引力吗。  
  
短暂的对视已经催生了足够的羞赧。我扭过头去，却躲不过注定好的沉沦。  
  
  
  
上一次明明不是这样的啊。  
  
  
我还记得她主动的吻，记得她抚上我后背的温柔。  
  
只是低头看看她而已，那眼底的笑意立刻就要一拥而上把我融化。  
  
我格外喜欢那双手在后颈的攀附，尤其是吻到深处时的暗暗发力，让我清晰地感知着她的回应。  
  
“呼哈...大门...”  
  
双唇的纠缠之间，一旦有了呼吸的空间就一定要喊我，这也是她的习惯。或许是不安地确定我的存在，也或许，是本能地乞求我的继续。那半阖的眼里不知什么时候腾起了一阵水汽，晕开在低低哑哑的称呼里，对我来说就是最致命的武器。  
  
  
每次这样的时候我就像是被下了蛊。  
  
不管她要什么，都愿意立刻奉上。  
  
  
那天下午其实连做了四台手术，到家时我也疲劳的很。但是被她晃晃悠悠伸来的手轻轻一勾，所有疲惫都被抛在了脑后。  
  
「欢迎回来——」  
  
不等我说完，就被她勾了魂去。  
  
主动的城之内可不常见，错过了就不知道下一次要等多久。于是毫不犹豫地扶起她走到卧房，什么也没说，继续着刚才不情愿结束的吻。  
  
“大门さん...”  
  
“在呢，我在...”  
  
“想...嗯..想你了...”  
  
我的吻滑过耳侧时，城之内还在不断寻求着我的回应。  
  
被她这样需要，很难不骄傲。  
  
两人的距离越来越近，久别之后的吻格外用力，像是要嵌进对方的身体。  
  
只是唇上的纠缠就足够让大脑一阵愉悦。  
  
因为，我也想她。  
  
可还没等我手上的动作从腰间伸入，却突然听到了熟悉的呼吸节律。  
  
——竟然睡着了？  
  
“喂...城之内？”  
  
我甚至悄悄吻向她的敏感来做试探，结果只得到一声从鼻腔溜出的闷哼。  
  
是真的睡着了。  
  
这家伙，明明主动点了火...  
  
可是那么安稳的睡颜，实在不忍心打扰。  
  
趁她睡着出手什么的...太变态了。我不要。  
  
只能挪过身子，小心翼翼把她圈在怀里，靠着她的吐息一点一点抚平我心头的委屈。  
  
  
  
明明是她倒时差，却是我睡不着。  
  
真是难熬。  
  
  
  
怀揣心事，第二天也早早就醒来。  
  
我大门未知子不会失败的记录怎么能止步于此。  
  
一晚上都没什么动静的她明显休息的不错。今天刚好也没有手术，我暗下决定，要追回这颗迟到的糖果。  
  
刚睡醒的她脸颊比平时圆润一些，一抿起嘴来甚至看出了酒窝的痕迹。相比平时，早上的她卸下了不少防备，极为温良。  
  
我有心逗她。逗得她无言以对，只能转过身去闹别扭，也逗得她笑意浅浅，却在心底暗骂我混球。  
  
反正，都是可爱。  
  
我很清楚此时此刻她心里的真实想法。毕竟脸颊上那两片绯红，绝对不是因为屋里热才出现的。  
  
于是放胆搂住她，用一个吻勾起昨天未完的记忆。

佯装愠怒的眉眼之间明明就写着期待——她在等我主动。  
  
  
和我不一样，她想要的话，绝不会主动说。  
  
这一点反倒让我欲罢不能。  
  
总是找借口躲闪，却又变着法儿地把话题往回绕；面对我不怀好意的逼问，总是支支吾吾地用恼怒掩盖期待。  
  
全都是她。  
  
这份不坦诚，简直可爱至极。  
  
“能不能专心一点！...”  
  
所以当我放开那个吻，听她低低地吼出这一句的时候，我就知道了。  
  
已经，不必再追问了。  
  
  
  
可是现在呢。现在。  
  
其实对于仰视她，我期待已久。可真正来临的时候我又紧张不已——比在手术台上紧张多了。毕竟这种事情可没法准备。  
  
我习惯了自己掌控一切的感觉，习惯了游刃有余地调动她的每一声喘息，也习惯了每次结束之后我伏在她肩头等那只手在后脑勺轻轻的摩挲——替代了任何羞于启齿的话语，那是专属于我的嘉奖。现在全部交由她主导，我这份不安与其说是因为被抢走了领导权，不如说是我怕自己的身体会太过迟钝，让她费力。和城之内的敏感相比，我总是慢热的不行，大脑习惯性抢跑，身体却总是慢一拍。可能是不想让她失望，于是总不愿意把自己交付给她。现如今也不知道是怎么，或许是心底对这场交锋的渴望越积越深，藏不住了。  
  
  
于是趁着时差，身体就被最原始的渴望出卖了。  
  
  
“博美...”  
  
晕乎乎的脑袋此刻只剩下这个名字。奇怪，为什么不是城之内。  
  
“我在呢，未知子”  
  
她笑着接受我的索求，也回应我一份亲昵。  
  
两人互换了角色又改换了称呼。这完全...是新的刺激。  
  
“我...可能要很久才...”  
  
我小声嘀咕。  
  
“放心”  
  
她...知道我在说什么吗。  
  
但此刻也没有退路了。  
  
覆上来的吻一阵缱绻，像是一开始就准备好了要把战线拉长。被温柔地对待了的我的双唇，一点儿也舍不得离开。她也不急，就这么慢慢回应着我的依赖。情欲在湿滑的唇间交织错动，竟然用两人的理性编出一幅狂野的画作。我鬼使神差地微微睁开眼，想看看此刻的她，却没想到正好遇上了她灼热的目光。  
  
该死的心灵感应！  
  
唇舌的纠缠一刻不停，那虚睁的眼里满是我无法抗拒的诱惑。  
  
是和平时完全不同的...妩媚。  
  
在我身下的她，眼里更多的是可怜巴巴的凝视。那委屈的样子像是受够了我恶劣的欺负。这边怨念地瞪着我，那边用双手把我死死扣住，怕我做完坏事立刻就会逃走似的。现在正相反了。还是那对水汪汪的眸，却换上了骄傲。加上她独特的温柔气息，虽然得意，却一点儿也不让人觉得居高临下。  
  
这样的她，不论说什么做什么，都会让人心甘情愿乖乖就范吧。  
  
舌尖的挑动开始在口中不安分起来，她是想，进入下一个区域继续施展疼爱。于是放开了吻，一声不吭地望着她，交由了她灭火的重任。  
  
我现在的眼神，是急切吗，是渴求吗。  
  
但无论如何，一定是我不常摆出的，只要想想就极度羞耻的那种。  
  
毕竟她眼里闪过了一丝惊讶，又很快出现了标志性的微笑。  
  
接过了我的委派，她安慰似的揉了揉我的头发。  
  
这是今天第二次了。  
  
她好像知道，我很喜欢这种被当成孩子宠爱的小动作。比如摸摸后脑勺，又比如揉揉头发。她一做这些，我就像是被顺好了毛的兽，乖乖匍匐。深谙驯兽之道的她牢牢掌握了我的习性，在这种时刻，总是能帮我在羞耻心和满足感之间找到微妙的平衡，稳稳地安抚住我复杂的情绪。  
  
当然，作为回报，我难得乖巧的一面也只准她看。  
  
  
“未知子，可愛いね”  
  
脸颊被她突如其来的夸赞羞的发烫，赶紧别过头去降温。她却毫不客气，手悄悄伸进了衣衫。  
  
“怎么，不好意思啦？”  
  
捏住我的下巴转到她面前，不等我反应就已经贴回了双唇。腰间的手渐渐发力，抱起我，面对面坐在了床上。  
  
“刚才...还不够对吧”  
  
她微微松开一点，笑盈盈地舔了舔嘴角。  
  
不要做那种动作啊喂...  
  
不等我回答，又继续了这绵长的一吻。手却从后腰挪过来，解起了我衬衫的扣子。  
  
“衬衫...好麻烦...”  
  
一边这么抱怨着。  
  
的确。我可是一下就把她的家居服褪到一边了。  
  
解完扣子后并不着急褪去，她把衬衫拨到我的肩膀，直接埋头颈窝开始了亲吻。手，伸向了内衣的搭扣。  
  
以这种坐姿...我完全被她钳制。现在明明是她在我怀里，我却被她，牢牢抓在手心。  
  
因为不好意思而再次别过头去，却因为视觉受阻，被前胸突如其来的温热惊的浑身一颤，抱住了她。  
  
“看来...也不需要很久嘛”  
  
她抬眼看我，动作却没停。  
  
这，这...  
  
心潮一阵澎湃。身体的另一端，也难以抑制地波涛汹涌。  
  
她感受到我的变化，托住了腰把我放下。前端的挺立已经不争的事实，她的舌尖却还在乳晕继续打转。  
  
唔...会受不了的。  
  
“博....美”  
  
“嗯”  
  
我什么都还没说，她已然会意，把亲吻分给了锁骨。  
  
当我注意到时，已经多了几道红痕...这不是没法穿低领的衣服了吗！  
  
气不过。于是抱过她的肩，也发狠地印上了自己的痕迹。  
  
“啊疼....你是狗吗，怎么还咬人呢”  
  
“...”  
  
就，轻轻咬了一下嘛。  
  
“好吧...久等了噢”  
  
并不在意我的任性，她直接宣告了下一个阶段。  
  
  
  
手沿着腰线滑过臀部，我还在回味她手掌的温度。  
  
现在裤子还好好地待在我身上——我闭上眼。只怕是再过几秒就会七零八落。  
  
我整个人，都会七零八落吧。  
  
但，没有。  
  
“身材真好呢，未知子”  
  
把睡裤往下褪了一褪，露出关键的区域。  
  
没再继续。  
  
“这样半遮半挡，好像更——”  
  
“别...”  
  
抗议几乎是自己从喉咙里钻出来的。  
  
一想到她在认真地看着我的身体，就没办法克制这份羞耻心。  
  
做医生的，什么身体没见过？但一旦夹杂了复杂的感情，也必须有一块理智的遮羞布才行。  
  
“别？...现在说不要，太迟了点喔”  
  
“呜...”  
  
明明知道我不是这个意思。  
  
“交给我吧”

她一声轻笑。  
  
  
  
一只手迂回到我胸前的挺立，不只是疼爱兴奋的尖端，而是覆上了整个手掌的温柔。我被另一只手托住的腰已经开始不安，紧跟追随着她在我小腹吻出的节奏。  
  
细密的亲吻一路而下。这次，是下身所有的遮盖都被无情地剥离。双腿的绑束被彻底解除。  
  
“来，打开...”  
  
撤回了胸前的手，轻轻拨过膝盖，抬起我一条腿。从大腿内侧开始，不紧不慢地抬升着我的温度。虽然渐渐靠近核心，却又收敛得很，像是刻意引我着急，又像是特意留给我回味的空间，让我好好享受每一分的刺激。  
  
但我已经...  
  
“嗯...那边...”  
  
快一点...想让她快一点。  
  
于是双腿都不自觉向外张开，开始主动迎接她的疼爱。腰的起伏带动了下面难以启齿的开合，她察觉到我的央求，没再等待。  
  
“嘶——呃啊...”  
  
虽然是我主动的邀请，但被那热度包裹的那一瞬间，还是忍不住倒吸一口气。温热的舔舐一阵一阵抵住我最脆弱的神经，每一次升温都让我喉间滚出来了无谓的呜咽。  
  
从腿间传来的快感侵袭了大脑，我应该已经丧失了思考。咂咂水声故意要刺激我的耳膜，把最后一点理智也磨了个粉碎。  
  
“给...给我...”  
  
“好哦”  
  
含糊不清地接过我的企求，唇舌越发灵活起来。  
  
我不禁暗暗发力，急切地想要身体各个角落都感知那一份愉悦。腰间的力量最为有效，配合她落力的亲吻，终于找到了登顶的阶梯。  
  
只要。一步步走上去。  
  
  
  
被愉悦感一波接一波地冲击着，不禁伸手去要她，想要弥补上身的空虚。稳定了我的那一端，她也腾出一只手，紧紧勾住我的索求。  
  
“哈啊...嗯...我...”  
  
十指相扣，在床单上旋出了花纹。  
  
“不...不行..博美...慢一...”  
  
“没关系...等下再来”  
  
不顾我的阻止。  
  
她的手，她的舌，她的一切，已经把我从内到外搅了个天翻地覆。  
  
就像这时差一样，完全颠倒之后，留下的只有一阵晕眩。  
  
但她给予的晕眩，最是让人沉溺。  
  
“啊啊——唔嗯！！”  
  
闸门被轻易拉开，快感倾泻而出。  
  
从上到下，一阵震颤。  
  
  
  
“意外的...也很敏感呢”  
  
她咂了咂嘴，一脸玩味地回到我面前。  
  
余波还没褪去，我下意识地抓紧眼前的人，牢牢拥住。  
  
“呐...再来？”  
  
耳边已经传来，另一份邀约。  
  
她什么时候这么...  
  
但我也确实...  
  
“嗯...”  
  
“不是困了吗”  
  
“嗯...”  
  
还在刚才的漩涡之中翻腾，我只有这一句简单回应。  
  
问什么问题都像我这样模模糊糊回答的人，最让医生头疼了。  
  
但她可是，最了解我的那个麻醉医。  
  
“那就是，可以咯？”  
  
轻轻一笑。  
  
“我...歇一下再...”  
  
“原来你也会说这种话啊”  
  
这种时候还要揶揄我吗。  
  
想还嘴，但身体软软的，连带着说话都没底气。  
  
只能不甘心地把眼睛往旁边一瞥以示抗议。  
  
“好啦好啦，知道啦”  
  
笑着把脑袋从我肩头抬起，轻轻地在我鼻尖啄了一啄。  
  
再次吻了上来。  
  
“啊唔...刚才...”  
  
突然尝到她唇间的上一份甘甜。我只感到自己的脸一阵发热。  
  
“啊，介意吗”  
  
她抬起头来，不好意思地向我示意。  
  
“怎么会...”  
  
搂过她，不再让彼此之间有一丝一毫的空隙。  
  
  
  
怎么说呢。  
  
以后果然还是得买下午回来的机票吧。  
  
这样就会有足够充裕的时间——  
  
留给充满爱意的时差。  
  
  
  
(完)


End file.
